


Bittersteel Reborn

by orphan_account



Series: Marriage at Harrenhal One Shots [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Rhaegar Won, Child Abuse, Dark Robert Baratheon, Domestic Violence, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jon and Dany are Twins, Parental Abuse, R Plus L Equals D, R Plus L Equals J, dark topics, references to rape, spousal abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-12-01 22:10:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20914901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Bittersteel Reborn, they called him, his rage and fury like the storms from the home he was exiled from. He would take them back home, they whispered, He would grant them their vengeance. After all, black or red, a dragon is a dragon, even if it is from a bastard line."





	Bittersteel Reborn

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Explicit scenes of Child and Spousal abuse, as well as direct mentions of past rape are in this fic. This is really dark, and if you don't want to read it, I suggest leaving now. There is no happy ending or any happy parts in this fic. I have tried to tag this fic properly, and have warned you about it here. Please do not take this warning as a joke, it's not.

Unknown Time  
Unknown Location

The exiled Stormlord stared in rage as he watched the life slowly bleed out of the slave before him, his chest caved in from his hammer. His blood was singing and he wished the match had been a true fight. He was about to motion for the other silent men to come face him when a slow clap echoed throughout the villa's training yard, prompting a slight smile to draw across his face as he recognized the voice.

"You are truly a terror on the battlefield. I wonder what would have happened if the Mad King had allowed you to challenge his son for that she-wolf's hand in marriage, instead of just exiling you."

Robert Baratheon turned around to come face to face with Euron Greyjoy, one of his few allies and friends.

'He's your friend for now, but who knows what could happen,' he thought darkly, 'Ned was your fucking brother and he chose the dragons over you.'

The Stormlord's voice was cold and gruff,

"Crow's Eye, what are you fucking doing here?"

There was a moments hesitation in the Ironborn's features, one that increased the annoyance and rage in Robert's blood.

"My idiotic brother decided that he wanted to be king and attacked Lannisport and Oldtown, killing quite a few important people there, before declaring himself the new King of the Iron Islands. His reign was good and prosperous, for the month or so it lasted. The Redwynne, Westerlands, and Northern Fleet were quick to answer King Rhaegar's,"

Robert lunged forward, his hand wrapped around the pirate's throat.

"Do not speak that fucking name, lest you wish to experience the life of your tongueless crew."

Euron stared at him with his single eye, and calmly pulled the hand away from his throat, sneering as he continued,

"Very well, the fleets were led by the husband of Lyanna Stark and they decimated the Iron Islands, especially my family. Balon, Aeron, Rodrick, and Maron all died in battle. Victarion, the dumb brute, refused to come with me, and chose the block instead of the black, unlike my youngest nephew, Theon. Asha at least had more balls than him, slicing her own throat when faced with the Silent Sisters. He gave the Iron Islands to the fucking Harlaws. I am the last Greyjoy apparently, and I have brought with me all those who would see me on the Salt Throne, and you on the Iron Throne."

Robert grunted as he walked away, fighting the urge to beat the pirate to death for his brother's failings. The man followed him out of the yard towards the walls facing the Narrow Sea, both staring towards their now forbidden homeland. After a moment, Robert spoke up,

"A cruel decision, to wipe out an entire Great House. What possessed him to do such a thing?"

Euron shrugged,

"From what I heard it was his younger son, Jaehaerys, and Tywin Lannister that convinced the King to deliver a more harsh punishment. Apparently our attack in Lannisport killed Kevan Lannister and his wife, as well as almost capturing the prince's younger sister Visenya in Oldtown."

"Capturing Lyanna's youngest daughter could have salvaged this whole fucking mess. How many ships do you have left?"

"Around a dozen, but nowhere near ready for a fight. I'll need some time and money to get more ships."

Robert's voice was low and cold,

"Why would I ever give you anything now? You failed me. Our deal was for you to take over the Iron Islands, not let your brother rule them into ruin. You're a captain of a dozen ships instead of the armada you promised me."

"If I am anything, Robert, I am a man that gets what I want. And what I want is a fleet of ships. So I will get a fleet of ships, and give them all to you."

The Stormlord turned to face Euron and stared into his single eye for a long time, neither of them speaking. Robert could see the Ironborn's fingers twitching near his dagger at his belt, but eventually Euron blinked and looked away. They always looked away.

"See that you bring me a fleet that will surpass any other, or I will bury you alive in the mountains so high so that your Drowned God will never find you. Get out of my sight and don't return until you have your ships."

"I'll get on that right away, though I did come here with a question of my own. What possessed you to fight that Dothraki Horde outside the city? You lost a few thousand men killing that Khal."

"You mean thousands of men that were loyal to that whore and her pathetic whelp."

Euron chuckled darkly,

"That is an odd term of endearment for one's wife and heir."

"May the Seven curse me for ever agreeing to that damned Magister and his fucking plan. I should have snuck into the Red Keep and killed Rhaegar then and there."

"You would have never been able to hold the capitol. You married the girl and got a kid off her, and in turn you received the best group of soldiers on this continent. They even have a cause, a unifying purpose to fight for. I like to unify my men by taking their tongues, but for your men, they have the dream of going home one day."

Robert grunted in response, no longer wishing to hear the words Euron spoke. He was left alone to his thoughts for a few brief moments, letting the hatred seep into his bones once more. As he stared off towards the west, towards home, towards him, his fists clenched tightly as blood began to drip from his palms. It was all her fault. She should have never ridden in that fucking Tourney. The second he saw those flowers he had wanted to leap from his seat and beat the bastard to death, but the King had risen from his throne and destroyed his life with but a few words. No one would dare speak a word in his favor, no one cared that Lyanna was his, and no one dared say a word after Aerys' turned his attention to him. The sneer and words still burned into his memory.

'Hehehehe, your pathetic parents failed me in finding a good wife for my son, so why should I let you have one?'

His thoughts began to turn towards those final days of the Tourney, when Ned was still his friend, his only friend, when suddenly the whore's voice called out behind him, her voice timid and weak like the rest of her.

"My lord husband, there you are. Your son and I have good news for you. The gods have blessed us with another child."

As he turned to face his family, he wasn't too sure what made him snap. It might have been the group of slaves masquerading as Ladies in Waiting for his wife, or the happy look in his pathetic son's face, or perhaps it was the way Sera would not look him in the eyes as she drew near. Whatever it was, rage filled his soul as he lunged forward, knocking her to the ground with a slap to the face, his voice bellowing out.

"You whore! Which bastard did you sleep with this time!"

A powerful blow to his side drew his attention from his wife's screams as his son lunged at him, pushing him away. Robert laughed and swung his fists into his son's gut, smiling as he saw the wind leave his body. Then he saw his heir's silver hair, that which his mother gave him, and all he saw was Rhaegar. His screams of rage and fury blocked out everything else as his fists connected time after time with the young man's body. His son was strong for a boy of six and ten, but Robert had been fighting in Essos for almost two decades now. No fat rested in his body, only muscles and scars. Their fight was over in seconds as he wrapped his hands around his son's throat, wishing it was Rhaegar's face that was turning purple.

"Do not lie to me whore! Tell me which fucking bastard you slept with this time, or I swear I will choke the life out of your precious Daemon right here in front of you!"

"I swear it was you, Robert! You took me that night in the gardens a few weeks ago when you were drunk after hearing about her children marrying each other. Those cuts on your face are from me! It was you Robert, now please, please, I'm begging you, please don't hurt my boy, don't hurt our son!"

He vaguely remembered somewhat familiar screams and tears through a haze of wine, one of the few times he drank in the recent years, so he dropped Daemon to the ground, though not before landing a solid kick to the boys groin, and grasped his silver hair, wrenching him up face to face with him.

"You're pathetic you know that boy? You can't even defend your own whore of a mother. How the hell are you supposed to lead anyone in battle, or do anything, if you can't defend your family."

His son's mismatched eyes of purple and blue, the only thing that assured him he was his, stared at him with a look of such hatred as he spat out,

"I train every day so that I may have the skill to kill my enemies, especially those that may harm my family."

Robert laughed in his face, spitting as he sneered,

"Your words and your deeds mean nothing to me boy. Had you been Lyanna's son and not that whores, I may have loved you, but the Targaryens took that from us. Thanks to them, thanks to Rhaegar, all I feel is revulsion when you are in my sight. And you, dear wife of mine," he growled, turning to face the huddled silver haired woman beneath him, "I don't give a shit if that babe survives, but know this. Pray to the gods that the babe doesn't look like a fucking dragonspawn like the other pathetic children you have given me, because if I see one more strand of silver hair on that babe, I swear by the Old Gods and the New, I will bash it's face in with my hammer and beat you to death with its corpse."

He stared his wife in the eyes, unblinking as she looked away, letting Daemon pull her to her feet and leading her back up the path. They were all so pathetic. Everything would have been better if he had been given Lyanna as a wife. She would have done her duty to him, he knew it. She wouldn't have gone behind his back and brought that blue haired Tyroshi into her bed, she would have loved him. She would have had to love him, she was supposed to be his. It was all supposed to be his. It was what they were all planning for, to finally get rid of those fucking dragons. Then she had to go and play the hero, and Aerys had to speak those damn words at the Tourney, and ruin everything. All it took was one conversation with the other leaders of their plan, and Rhaegar had turned them against him. He took everything from him, and then she exiled him? Her? Of all the people to speak those words, she was the last on his mind. He should have killed her in the godswood that last night of the Tourney, instead of just trying to force her to be his, like she should have been. It was all her fault. It was all their fault. He'd kill them all, every last dragonspawn there was. And he'd make Rhaegar watch as he did it. He'd even let Euron and the other Ironborn have a go at Rhaegar's daughters, his wives, even his own mother. He'd cut the bastard's eyelids off so he couldn't look away, unable to do anything but watch as Robert destroyed everything and everyone he held dear, until nothing was left of the Targaryens but dust and ashes. Nothing was left of him, the Targaryens had taken it from him, everything except his burning desire for vengeance.

Later that year, his wife gave birth to a healthy baby girl. A beautiful baby girl with bright purple eyes, and a head full of silver hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that's what Robert has been up to in this series. He has not adjusted well to his exile from Westeros, and is on his way back to have his vengeance. When that does happen, you will just have to wait and see. If you didn't notice, on my other fics, I have specifically mentioned the year and location the story is taken place, and did not do so with Robert's story, nor will I ever do so with any future Robert focused stories. Robert's Return will be a surprise for everyone.
> 
> I will give you one hint. The Greyjoy Rebellion did not happen the same years it did in canon, it happened much later. Jae and Aegon fought in it alongside their father. The details will be elaborated on in a story to come.
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments below


End file.
